coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9822 (15th July 2019)
Plot After reading the article on Liz's phone, Eileen decides to show Jan the door. Liz encourages her to hear what he has to say for himself first. Kelly confronts Gary in Victoria Gardens and forces him to be more forthcoming by threatening to scream for help. Gary reveals Rick's true profession to her and makes out that he left the country because the police were closing in on him. Nick celebrates his exoneration with Leanne and dedicates his life to making her proud of him. Peter and Carla move into No.1 while the cafe flat is out of bounds. Over dinner, Eileen asks Jan about his mother and how often he goes back to Poland to see her before suggesting they invite Paula round to explain why he can't leave the country. Jan confesses that he was done for dealing valium and Paula was his solicitor. He insists he's not like Phelan but Eileen isn't willing to take the chance and leaves him to pack. Tyrone is horrified that Roy is staying at a B&B and insists he moves into No.9. Liz thinks Eileen has done the right thing but Maria offers another perspective when, reflecting on her own love life, she expresses her regret at always playing it safe. Adam and Sarah join Ken, Peter and Carla for dinner at No.1. Carla apologises to Sarah for stealing her mobile and is puzzled to hear that it wasn't returned with the others she took. She recounts her hallucination of Gary rummaging through her bag in the hospital and wonders if it was real. Evelyn is livid to learn that she's been turfed out of her bedroom and has to share with Ruby while Roy's staying. Eileen goes home to find Jan still in residence. She agrees to hear his side of the story. Jan explains that his father was a louse and he did all he could to provide for his mother, turning to drug dealing during a period when things were going badly for him. He begs for one more chance and she agrees. Emma convinces Maria to reactivate her dating app. Sarah begins to suspect Gary of being involved with the roof collapse, noting to Adam that he left a voicemail on her phone which she never got to hear. Adam points out that Gary has a cast iron alibi, as he was in bed next to Sarah when the sabotage happened. Jan answers his phone and tells the caller that it's been taken care of. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi Guest cast *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Kelly Neelan - Millie Gibson Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen confronts Jan; Sarah confides in Adam; Gary drops the bombshell to Kelly that her dad was a loan shark; Peter and Carla move into No 1; and Roy moves into No 9 with Tyrone. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,377,226 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes